DISSIDIA Final Fantasy: Vincent Valentine, the New Comer
by Grimmon the Reaper
Summary: Welp here's my take on putting Vincent Valentine in DISSIDIA against his own will. I apologize if it isn't too accurate and if characters are ooc! I own nothing but the story here. Square-Enix owns the characters. Rated M for language


_Hey there! This is my attempt at putting Vincent Valentine from Final Fantasy VII into DISSIDIA! I've watched the game played through before, but it's been a while so I'll need to rewatch it again! Because of this, the only characters in it for now are Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Yuna, Tidus, Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Cosmos, Chaos, Sephiroth, Golbez, and Jecht. More will be added I promise! It probably isn't that good, but hey I might as well attempt to write a story! FYI... I only come up with these things as I go, so it may take a while to work on(and it may never finish...)... Help is always appreciated~!_

 _What would happen if Vincent Valentine joined the ranks in DISSIDIA, against his own will? Well Chaos sure seems interested enough, so he brings the gunslinger to the battle! Vincent is forced to serve under Chaos forcefully even though he's meant to be on Cosmos' side! How will this turn out?_

 ** _I own nothing here besides this little story itself. All the characters rightfully belong to Square-Enix. This story is purely for fun and I don't want to profit off it. Enjoy!(Maybe... We'll see!)_**

It's been about a year since the Omega incident, and Vincent Valentine is in ShinRa Manor, investigating the disappearance of Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart. The two have been missing for a while and nobody knows where they went so everyone is investigating. Vincent decided to start by searching for them to see if they've been kidnapped and placed here. He's sticking to the shadows, just in case he runs into resistance, but strangely enough, he has only ran into fiends.

"I'm surprised there are no Deepground soldiers here…" Vincent says to himself as he makes his way downstairs. He finds himself stopping in front of the coffin room Cloud found him in and staring, bringing back some memories. _I have no time to reminisce the past. Cloud and Tifa could be in danger._ Vincent continues on without looking back until he finds himself in the library Sephiroth lost his mind in. The red-eyed gunslinger searches every inch of the place only to find nothing. Vincent slightly feels disheartened and exits the manor. _I better call Cid and tell him of my unsuccessful venture…_ The gunslinger pulls out his PHS and calls Cid Highwind.

"Hey did you find anything?" Cid asks loudly on the other side of the line, making Vincent move his PHS away from his ear.

"No… I've found no traces of them. How about you and the others?" Vincent asks.

"Nope! Not a damn thing! Where the hell did they get off to?!"

"That's the question on everyone's mind, Cid…"

"Oh shut yer trap! I know that!"

Vincent suddenly senses a dark presence behind him and turns around aiming his gun. What he sees is a horrifying four armed winged demon smiling darkly at him.

"Well well… I finally get to meet Vincent Valentine of Gaia… It's a pleasure, really…" The creature says with a dark tone.

"Who the hell is that, Vincent?!" Cid asks from the other side of the line.

"I… I don't know, but he seems familiar to me in a way… Who are you?" Vincent growls, aiming Cerberus at the creature. The creature smirks and crosses all four of his arms, not intimidated at all.

"You reek of Cosmos, but that'll change… As for who I am…" The creature grins darkly again, and bows, "I'm Chaos, Vincent Valentine…" Vincent backs away slightly after hearing the creature say his name. This causes Chaos to laugh darkly and stand right in front of Vincent.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON VINCENT?!" Cid screams a few seconds before Vincent drops his PHS.

"You… You're not him… That's impossible! He looks nothing like you and he returned to the Planet…" Vincent growls, aiming Cerberus again at Chaos.

"I'm not the Chaos of Gaia, no… But I'm the God Chaos, and you're coming with me…" Chaos growls back as Vincent back flips away from him.

"There are… multiple versions of Chaos…?" Vincent asks, glaring at this so called Chaos.

"Oh yes… There are many different worlds! How could you not know that?" Chaos answers as Vincent shoots at him. The bullets do not affect Chaos at all, so Vincent switches to materia. He casts Thundaga/Thunder 3, but yet again is unsuccessful at harming the monster before him.

"Why aren't any of my attacks working?" Vincent growls to himself. Just about as he is about to cast a summon, Chaos grabs him in a deathly grip. This grip would've killed him if his body wasn't indestructable from the horrible experiments Hojo did to him long ago. The gunslinger struggles in the monster's grip as the monster suddenly seems to grab a couple of invisible forces.

"Oh you can't beat me like this. I'm not physically here after all… Now then… Let's go!" Chaos says with a dark smirk and opens a portal to who knows where. Vincent still tries to get out of the grip, but he's unsuccessful.

"Vincent? VINCENT?! HEY! WHERE'D YOU GO?!" Cid yells from the PHS, and that's the last thing Vincent hears as Chaos drags him through the portal. The gunslinger looks around to find himself seemingly in space. He doesn't see anything he recognizes until he's thrown down to the ground. He hears an all too familiar voice speak.

"So you went to get Cloud's friend, Lord Chaos?" The voice of Sephiroth coldly asks, making Vincent instantly stand up and look at Sephiroth a few other people he doesn't recognize.

"Why yes! Why not? I personally think it would be interesting considering he has the Chaos Gene!" Chaos answers as he looks at two of his hands that are holding the invisible forces.

"You… How are you alive?" Vincent growls at Sephiroth, who looks at Vincent coldly.

"Lord Chaos revived me to serve him, that's why. It seems you'll be on our side, Cosmos scum." Sephiroth growls back. Vincent glares back, when he notices that his cape is longer and the bottom of his cape is very wisp-like as it blows in the wind. He also has more buckles on his cape that are engraved in swirling designs along with his boots and gauntlet. He also notices several strands of hair has shining red beads on them. His bandana is tied up nicely in the back with fabric going past his hair that also has a wisp-like in appearance.

"What… Happened to my outfit…?" Vincent asks looking at his gauntlet.

"… No one really knows why our outfits change a bit…" The large man in the black armor answers facing Vincent, who just glares at him.

"Hey sweet you also wear a bandana and it's also red! I'm not so alone!" The tanned shirtless male says with a smirk.

"Are you quite done discussing your fashion sense, Jecht?" Chaos asks with an impatient tone in his voice, making the group look at him.

"Hey the new guy and Golbez started it!" Jecht replies crossing his arms.

"He asked a question and I just answered it, Jecht." Golbez says coldly making Jecht glare at him. Vincent just ignores them and glares at Chaos while aiming Cerberus at him again.

"Do you honestly think you can defeat me when you could barely hold your own against your Chaos?" Chaos growls while lifting Vincent in the air suddenly with magic, making the gunslinger let out an involuntary growl. Chaos just smirks and brings Vincent closer to him.

"I won't give up…" Vincent growls, maintaining a glare.

"Oh I think you will… Here, have a 'Welcome to my Team' present from yours truly, Vincent Valentine!" Chaos says with a glare as Gaia's Chaos materializes in God Chaos' hand. Vincent shivers slightly when he sees the demon that was residing in him for years in front of him. God Chaos makes Gaia Chaos ethereal and slams him and Vincent together, making Vincent scream in agony. Chaos drops Vincent to the ground after reuniting the two with satisfaction. Vincent feels the demon within him stir and want to come out.

"N-no…! I thought I was free…!" Vincent growls, then let's out a demonic roar. He has changed into Chaos in front of the group. Chaos Vincent glares at Chaos his with his golden eyes glowing.

"Oh I see… You can control him… That can't be allowed!" Chaos says with a growl in his voice as he lifts Chaos Vincent up with magic again to look at the Protomateria. "So that's what's helping you control him… Who wants to take this Protomateria out and replace it with this nice Antimateria?" Chaos conjures up a red and black version of the Protomateria, making Chaos Vincent roar in anger.

"Hey I'll do it!" Jecht answers and approaches the floating Chaos Vincent. The gunslinger just glares and bares his fangs at him.

" _So I'm doomed to be a puppet for this Chaos…_ " Vincent says in his head, knowing well that his Chaos is there.

" _Hmph… I don't like this one bit… There can only be ONE of me! Only ONE!_ " Gaia Chaos yells making Vincent flinch.

" _That's all you have to say? He's going to manipulate you too with that Antimateria he's holding!_ " Vincent growls.

" _UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!_ " Chaos roars, his voice breaking through Vincent's.

"UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE! UNACCEPTABLE!" Chaos Vincent yells, his words not his own.

"Seems like he's having a meltdown… This is rather amusing to watch!" Jecht says in between laughs as God Chaos gives him the Antimateria. Chaos Vincent is still yelling out 'UNACCEPTABLE' when Jecht suddenly yanks the Protomateria out, which makes Chaos Vincent make a choking sound. The tanned man smirks and tosses the Protomateria into the abyss nearby and then slams the Antimateria in the place where the Protomateria was. Satisfied, God Chaos releases Chaos Vincent from his hold.

"...Cl...Cloud…Ti...Tifa...Lu...Lucrecia…!" Chaos Vincent chokes out before he changes back to normal and falls into darkness. Vincent stands himself up and looks up at Chaos. "I am at your will, Lord Chaos." Vincent bows to Chaos, making the God grin darkly.

"Okay good! Time to test out your skills! Now where to send you to?" Chaos says while pacing back and forth."Oh okay! Your first task, search for Yuna and take her out. This is what she looks like." Chaos conjures up an image of Yuna and her current destination. Vincent examines the image and nods, checking on his materia and ammo.

"Isn't that my son's girlfriend?" Jecht asks, uncrossing his arms.

"Yes! She would be perfect for Vincent's first day out in the field! Now go, you have the ability to warp to her. Also, take your PHS back. You'll be able to contact us with it, Vincent." Chaos says, tossing Vincent's PHS to him. Vincent catches it easily and opens up a portal to Yuna. The gunslinger goes through the portal while the others watch him.

"He might break free from my hold, but I can easily get him back under my hands." Chaos says with a dark grin. "Now I need to work on reviving another ally for us."


End file.
